


The People on the Bus

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Wave 15: Bus Driver's POV<br/>Beta by DrkCherry<br/>Clark runs and Lex follows, so what else is new?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The People on the Bus

## The People on the Bus

by Peach

[]()

* * *

I opened the door of my bus and watched as the strapping young man climbed onboard. He was beautiful. He was also devastated. It was obvious in his body language. His broad shoulders drooped and he almost tripped over his big feet. I watched him in the mirror at each stop. He sat slumped in his seat, ignoring all the people who moved and talked around him. 

I had reached the end of my route and he was still on the bus. I called out to him. 

"Boy, we're at the end of the line." 

He looked up and then out the window. He looked back at me and I saw fresh tears roll down his cheeks. I put the bus in park and rose to walk back to where he was sitting. He was young enough to be my son. My heart went out to him. 

"I have a few minutes before I have to return to my route. Do you want to talk?" 

He looked up at me and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." 

"Why? Because I'm a gray haired granny? Don't let the snow on the roof fool you. I'm younger than I look." 

"When does life quit being so hard?" 

"It never gets any easier. You just learn to cope with the fact that you can't control the world." 

"I should be able to do that." 

"We all think that when we're young. Truth is you just do the best you can and hope it's enough." 

"What do you do when you're in love with your best friend and he keeps marrying homicidal sluts?" 

"Have to admit that's a problem I never had. Does he know you love him?" 

"No. He's straight and I don't want to lose what I have with him." 

"I wish I had an answer for you. Maybe you'll find someone else to love." 

"I've been in love with him since I was fifteen. I don't think anyone else will ever compare." 

I was about to try to offer comfort when there was a loud banging on the door of the bus. 

"Clark! Get off the damn bus!" 

He jerked and turned to look toward the front of my bus. I stood and started toward the front. 

"God he's pissed. He never curses unless he's really pissed." 

The boy looked scared and I wondered if his friend was ever abusive to him. "I can drive away, use my cell phone to call the cops." 

"No, that'll really piss him off. He once used his five iron on a meter maid's car. I don't want your bus messed up." 

"Better the bus than your face." 

"Oh he never hits people, unless they hit him first. Let him in." 

Clark rose and moved toward the front as I opened the door. I was surprised to see Lex Luthor standing there, fist raised to bang on the door again. He jumped up the steps and nodded to me before turning to where Clark had stopped in the aisle. 

"Why the fuck did you leave? You upset Karen. She doesn't even want you in the wedding party now." 

"That's okay, Lex, I understand. It's her day she should have it the way she wants." 

"It's my wedding, too and I want my best friend at my side. Come back with me and let's get her calmed down." 

"Lex, I..." 

I held my breath willing him to say it, to tell his friend the truth. But he stood there with his head lowered. Lex watched him then reached out to touch his shoulder. 

"Clark, talk to me." 

"Lex, I don't want to be there. I can't watch you marry another woman who'll try to kill you before you even have a first anniversary party." 

I needed to get going but not even the thought of being reprimanded could have dragged me from the spot. The silence stretched for a long minute. I watched Mr. Luthor's face seeing things flash there so quickly that I couldn't decipher them. When the face stilled with a small smile turning his lips up, I knew he'd figured it out without the words. 

His hand dropped from Clark's shoulder and he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He dialed and waited for a moment. "Madeline, is Ms. Carlton still there? Please tell her that I won't be back tonight and I want her moved out by tomorrow night. Yes, Madeline. We'll see you tomorrow." 

He closed the phone and turned back to Clark. "Looks like we'll need to find a place to stay tonight." 

"Lex..." 

"I think this lady needs to keep her schedule. Come on." 

Mr. Luthor held out his hand and Clark took it. Lex gave me a sweet smile as he tugged Clark down the steps. I watched them until they drove off in the expensive car. I started up my bus and managed to get back on schedule without much effort. 

I kept track of them through the newspapers. Mr. Luthor, never one to do things half way, answered the first reporter who asked why his engagement had ended. 

"The man I've been waiting for the last ten years finally said yes." 

The fall out wasn't as bad as it could have been. Maybe because the news was also full of the new hero in town. Finding out that an alien was living among us and that he wanted to help us and not enslave us was far more interesting than knowing that the man who owned most of the city was gay. 

Up until I retired, every year on their anniversary, Clark would get on the bus and Lex would be at the end of the line. Each year, Lex would give me a gift of some sort. I never felt guilty about taking them, after all, he is rich. 

The end. 


End file.
